


Those Darn Puppy-dog Eyes

by RoksanaLyasin



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mabari Puppies, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, non-canon oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Alistair engages ultimate adorkable mode to get his way - he's lucky Rokara allows it.





	Those Darn Puppy-dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Dragon Age Prompt** | [Click here to read it on Tumblr](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/163542017667/for-dwc-where-did-all-these-puppies-come-from).  
>  “Where did all these puppies come from?” for [@aurianavaloria](https://aurianavaloria.tumblr.com/) and [DWC @dadrunkwriting](http://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/).  
>  **Pairing:** Alistair Theirin/Rokara Theirin.

Rokara sorted through the dried flowers, bundling up elfroot and embrium separately and hanging them above the coals to dry, others placed on a stone beside her, ready to grind down for potions and balms. 

She glanced up from her task when she heard scratching and scrabbling along the tunnel that led into the cave.  

‘Alibear,’ she called as she stood, moving towards the natural arched stone entrance to the cavernous space they had called home for three days, ‘is that you?’

Rokara heard only the scratching in response, the sound moving closer. She stepped away back, only to yelp when a living puddle of fur skittered into the cave, the shadows cast by the fire making the individual bodies indiscernible from each other. She backed up against the wall, amber eyes wide as she stared down at the panting pups that licked at her ankles and barked happily up at her, claws clicking on the stone floor as they darted around her, pacing back and forth around her feet.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before she shouted, ‘ _Alistair_!’  

He ducked his head into the cavern, recognising the tone in her voice, knowing he’d be tempting fate to ignore the stern tenor. He pulled on his most charming smile before he dared step into the fire lit chamber.

‘Hello, darling,’ he said as he shrugged the tied nugs from his shoulder, placing them beside the fire. 

‘Alistair,’ she said in warning, still trapped by the excitable mabari pups, ‘where did all these puppies come from, and why are they _here_?’

His lips quirked in a smile and he rubbed the back of his neck before he shrugged off his coat. ‘I found them by the river,’ he said as he dropped the furred garment at the end of their mat, stepping closer, ‘someone put them in a bag. Can you imagine that? Dumping healthy Ferelden mabari pups like rubbish.’

He crouched down, bundling a puppy into his arms, glancing up at her with a look that rivalled the sweet gazes of the animals that skittered happily around him, nipping and tugging playfully at their clothes, stubby tails wagging with increasing vigour.

‘Alistair, we can’t look after–’ she paused, counting them quickly even as they darted around– ‘seven puppies,’ she said, resisting the pull of his wide gaze, ‘they’re going to grow fast, and they’ll need a lot of food. We’re moving constantly.’

He placed the puppy back with its brothers and sisters, standing up, towering over her, backing her up against the cool stone as he pressed closer.

‘Alistair, I’m serious,’ she said, though her voice wavered when strong, calloused hands framed her face, a smile lighting up his eyes as he bent his head to hers, firm lips brushing along her cheek before he trailed kisses down her nose.

‘You don’t _sound_ very serious,’ he said, pulling back just enough to catch her gaze, his dark gaze filled with mischief.  His hands trailed down, settling on her hips, subtly swaying her - gently, playfully.

She sighed, resting her hands on his firm chest. ‘All right, they can stay with us for now but the moment we reach the next Grey Warden safe house we’re finding them new homes.’

He furrowed his brow, lips turning in a subtle pout. ‘All of them?’

He traced circles on her hips, his motions conveniently lifting her tunic until calloused fingertips grazed her bare flesh, shivers dancing across her skin at the soft caress.

She sighed again, deeper this time, but she did surrender to his embrace. ‘Most of them,’ she said, arms sliding around his neck as she turned her head to rest her head against his shoulder, ‘we’ll keep one but you have to be responsible for it.’

He chuckled, hands sliding around her, and she gasped when he lifted her off her feet, the sound turning to giggles as he carried her over the mat, stepping carefully around excitable puppies.  They dropped down together, the mabaris licking at every inch of exposed skin, Rokara’s laughter filling the cave as Alistair introduced her to their foster pups.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
